For you
by Adriana Christina Salvatore
Summary: When Dimitri told Rose, love fades he meant it. Who will be there to get Rose through it and how will the story unravel. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't read the books in a while so it may be a little out of order but this takes place when Rose, Dimitri and Lissa get back to court.

Chapter

I could see it. I could see the way they looked at each other, they way they moved.I watched them today, I got to the prison and Lissa was already inside with Dimitri,there wasn't anything really were just facing each other, her hands held his.

In that moment I knew, I knew that I had lost him. God did it hurt, I had risked everything and in the end I just lost him. I couldn't even be that angry because I know better than anyone else, you can't change a bond. He already told me he didn't love me. I should have taken his word for it.

The tears wouldn't stop falling, the pain was indescribable, even worse than how I felt when I lost him the first him.

"Little Dhampire?" I heard Adrian's voice from behind me. With everything going on since I got home, we hadn't had time to talk about us yet. I had no idea where to start.

"Rose." I didn't turn around so he ran up so he was in front of me, and could see my face. "what's wrong." He looked at me with so much concern it made me cry harder. I realized I would be losing him too. How do you tell a man that you are heartbroken because you lost your chance with another man?

"I can't tell you Adrian."I looked down afraid to meet his gaze. " You can tell me anything." He cupped my chin forcing me too meet his gaze. I looked at him for a moment, sucked in a deep breath and told him what I had seen and why exactly it had upset me.

"Did anything happen?" He looked at me, he wasn't showing no real emotions on his face."Besides him feeding on me when he was a strogoi, no." I wiped away the wet tears on my cheek, I had calmed down a little now.

"I'm sorry."He surprised me by pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. I clung to him. I felt so horrible crying to him about another man.

"Come on."After a moment of standing there with my face burried in his chest, he pulled away and wrapped his ar, around my shoulders and led me to his apartment.

" Adrian you don't have to do all this for me." I told him as we stepped inside. " Rose, I care about you and I'm not going to leave you alone while you are hurting like this." He shrugged.

So nonchalant about it. I couldn't say I would be as good of a person as him if the roles were switched.

But that is just the kind of man that Adrian Ivashkov is. You can pick something you want to sleep in." He gestured to his dresser and then walked into his bathroom. It was late and I didn't want to be alone at the moment, so I changed into Something comfortable and got in bed.

I made myself comfortable while he was in the bathroom. I had stopped crying by now, it hurt like a bitch. Like someone reached in my chest and was squeezing my heart.

" I am really sorry I am so selfish Adrian." I said when he came out and got into bed.

" Stop saying that Rose." He sounded agitated with me. "I get Dimitiri was your first love and you did, and went through a lot of shit for him. You deserve a good cry." He looked at me, his eyes never waivered from mine.

"Thank you." I leaned forward and hugged him, when I pullled away I caught his gaze again. He looked at me with such love, I leaned forward and kissed him. It started as sweet but grew in intensity.

"Little dhmapire."He breathed heavily pulling away from me." I love you, you already know that." He looked me over. " let's just take it slow for now, you need time to figure out your feelings for Belikova, and whatever is going on." He smiled at me. "Then we can pick up where we left off." I nodded and he kissed my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, how did you like the last chapter? Be sure to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter two

I have been hiding out at Adrian's for the past week and I decided that I need to grow the fuck up. I put myself on the line for Dimitri, I gave all I had and I just need to face that it wasn't enough.

I went through the five phases of grief, over the course of the week. I am now on acceptance and realizing me and Dimitri are just not meant to be together.I also really realize how selfish I am, here I have been chasing after Dimitri, and ignoring what has been in front of me for so long.

" Adrian." I whispered, running my finger along his jaw, he didn't respond so I leaned forward and placed my lips on his and kissed him tenderly. His lips moved with mine and after a moment he opened eyes.

His green eyes that made me feel so safe. Will I say that I am over Dimitri? No, I won't and it does hurt me that he is bond to Lissa, But I am thinking it is honestly to the best.

"Rose." Adrian sighed pulling away from me, he had been keeping his distance from me, like pulling away when I kissed him a week ago. I understand, he doesn't want to be the rebound man, and doesn't want to get hurt if somehow I chose Dimitri at the end.

But I loved him before I even thought that I could save Dimitri, I'm really going to give my relationship with him a chance and hopefully he is still willing to give me a chance.

" I know, but you are just so amazing." I smiled at him. "You are always there when I need you, sometimes at times I don't even realize that I need you and you are still there" I sat up in the bed.

" I love Dimitri, but I'm tired of fighting." I ran my hand a hand through my hair frustrated." I want you to know." I caught his gaze and. Held it. "That doesn't make you a second choice." I needed him to know that. The last week had just caused me to open my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He took one of my hands in his, caressing it softly. " Yes Adrian Ivashkov, I love you and I want to see where this thing goes." I leaned down and kissed him, it was slow, sweet and full of promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, how did you like the last chapter? Be sure to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Three

"It's time I go talk to Lissa." I sighed, contemplating at the door. I had been ignoring her for almost two weeks now. I know she is concerned about me. I don't hate Lissa for being bound to Dimitri, but I don't know that I can be her guardian, at least not now, it already hurts Enough.

"Do you want me to go with You?" Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. " You have done enough for me."I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, something that has become so natural for us and it is nice to have someone that isn't a secret, that I can kiss and hug all I want.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything." Adrian opened the door for me and watched me walk out. My anxiety grew worse as I made my way to Lissa's apartment. When I finally got there, I just stood outside the door for a minute before knocking. I wasn't really sure how this conversation would go.

"Rose, Where have you been?" Christian opened the door. "I've been around." I shrugged avoiding to meet him in his eyes, what would she tell him? "You mind if I talk to Lissa alone?" I asked him holding his gaze for a moment, hoping he would see the importance.

" Yeah, I was just about to go anyway." He nodded at Lissa and walked out the door, leaving it open for me to go inside.

"Rose!" Lissa ran up and hugged me, I didn't respond. I just let her finish and backed away. She knew in that moment why I had disappeared and been ignoring her, I know about her and Dimitri being bound.

" You want to sit down Lissa?" I went and sat at her kitchen table without waiting for an answer.

" Rose,I am so sorry." She started first, already on the brink of tears." I know it's not your fault." I reached out and took her hand in mine. " You are my best friend, and I love you.I just can't be your guardian right now, and I can't really be around you or Dimitri."I looked down. I felt like such a failure, like I was letting her down.

"I understand." She nodded." It won't be forever, I just need some time."I squeezed her hand once more than got up and left.

 **Lissa's POV**

I watched Rose leave and broke out in tears. I don't blame her,I know it must hurt and I know how much she loves him. I'm so conflicted because I don't want to have feelings for Dimitri, but I do. My feelings for him are indescribable.

"Lissa."Christian entered the apartment again, he had brought food back with him."What's wrong?" He came and kneaded down in front of me wiping the tears from My face.

I couldn't look at could I tell Christian who is supposed to be the love of my life that I am in love with another man and there is nothing that can be done about it?

"Lissa please." He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him.

" I'm bound to Dimitri." I blurted it out. "What?" He let his hand slip away and just looked at me. "Like Rose?" His voice came out kind of hoarse, It only made my heart even more.

"No." I shook my head and watched his face fall." What does this mean?" He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest."I love him Christian." It was the first time that I had said the words aloud, it felt good to get off of my chest but wrong to say.

"Do you love me anymore?" His words came out fierce this time." Yes, I do but the bond is very strong." I hated myself for it.

"Great." With that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
